


[F4M] Blackmailing The HBIC Into Being My Fuck Pet

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barely Legal Teens, Bitchy Bully, Blackmail, Bukkake, Choking, Exhibitionism, Extreme FSub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Mind Break, Popular Girl, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Secret Diary, Self-degradation, gonewildaudible, live streaming, optional epilogue, pussy smacking, script offer, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: One day after the popular girl & her group finish torturing you, you notice a little book falling out of her purse as she walks away. When you pick it up and read it, you find out that it's her secret diary! After reading some of her deepest, darkest secrets, you start concocting a plan of revenge against her! Arranging a meeting at an abandoned warehouse, she comes alone, as promised. You immediately spring your plan into action but as you'll soon find out, your plan works a little TOO well...
Kudos: 8





	[F4M] Blackmailing The HBIC Into Being My Fuck Pet

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Barely Legal Teens] [Popular Girl] [Bitchy Bully] [Blackmail] [Live Streaming] [Secret Diary] [Sir] [Extreme FSub] [Sadomasochism] [Rape] [Mindbreak] [Face Fucking] [Rough Sex] [Pussy Smacking] [Humiliation] [Self-Degradation] [Slapping] [Choking] [Anal Creampie] [Bukkake] [Exhibitionism x2] [Optional Epilogue]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Ugh...where is that creepy little fuck? Making me come all the way out here for something we could've done at school... 

Probably wants to rape me or something.

Well, I got something for his ass if he tries it! Pepper spray, taser and if all else fails...my dad's .38 snub nose.

There he is!

Hey! Shit-for-brains! What was so important that you dragged me all the way to this run-down dump?

And why the fuck are you wearing a mask? You still trying to be one of those fake WWE guys? *laugh*

-pause-

[Angry] Is...is that my diary? How the fuck did you get that? When did you go through my purse?

-pause-

"It just fell out"? Yeah, likely fucking story. Now give it back before you get a face full of mace!

*You start rummaging through your purse, but immediately stop once the listener starts reciting entries from your diary.*

[Angry] Who said you could read my private thoughts? Stop that now!

*The reader continues to read from the diary.*

Fuck this, I'm going for the snub. Not like anyone's gonna miss you anyway...

*The listener then gets to the section of your diary with your deepest, darkest secrets and starts reading those out loud.*

[Anxious] H-Hey, don't read those parts! I was just joking! I wasn't actually gonna shoot you! *nervous laughter*

[Anxious] Look, just give me my diary back & I'll pretend none of this ever happened...

*You grunt as you lunge at the diary, but the listener dodges you & continues to read from the diary.*

Stop reading it...I'm begging you...please stop...

[Yelling] I SAID STOP IT!!!!!!!!

-pause-

Why are you doing this? Do you want me to stop bullying you?

Fine! I'll stop, OK? Is that what you wanted to hear? NOW will you give it back to me?

-pause-

Y-You want me to confess what I wrote? What is that gonna accomplish?

-pause-

OK OK, I'll do it! Just don't read any more...please...

[Low mumbling] I admit that I'm a weirdo perv...

-pause-

[Mumbling] I said I admit that I'm a weirdo perv...

-pause-

[Slightly yelling] I said that I admit that I'm a weirdo pervert! OK?

I bully you because I secretly want to be humiliated!

I always fuck with you because I imagine MYSELF in that situation!

The thought of being bullied, humiliated & treated like utter fucking scum turns me on so fucking much! 

And just look at this! I have to wear TWO pairs of panties now because using you to live out my sick, twisted fantasies gets me so fucking wet!

Are you happy now? Can I PLEASE have my diary back and go?

-pause-

[Reluctant] May I PLEASE have my diary back...SIR?

Wait, where are you going?

-pause-

Is that a phone? Why'd you have your phone on the window-

D-Did you record everything I said? Give that phone to me now, you fucking creep!

-pause-

YOU'RE LIVE STREAMING THIS? What in the actual fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?

-pause-

[Terrified] Y-You're blackmailing me? W-Why? I already apologized for what I've done AND did everything you said! Isn't that enough?

-pause-

[Terrified] D-Don't! Let go of me!

*You struggle against the listener trying to escape his grip, but ultimately fail.*

[Terrified] Fine! I-I'll get on my knees! Just don't hurt me! Please!

*The listener unzips his pants and pulls his dick out right in front of your face.

Oh my God...why are you so hard already? Is this situation really turning you-

*The listener forces his dick into your mouth and starts face fucking the shit outta you.*

*coughing* This is so fucked up...stop it...please...

*The listener continues to face fuck you even more. When he pulls out of your mouth, he immediately smacks you across the face.*

*coughing* Ow...that hurts...

*The listener slaps you a few more times and then pushes you hard to the ground.*

[On the verge of tears, yelling] Help! Anybody that's on the stream watching this! Call the police! This rapist fuck's name is-

*The listener quickly shoves his dick back into your mouth to shut you up and face fucks you while slapping you at the same time.*

[On the verge of tears] *coughing* OK...OK...I won't fight back...I'll be obedient...

-pause-

[On the verge of tears] I-I mean, I'll be obedient, Sir...

*The listener then pushes you to the ground again.*

Ow! Stop pushing me so much! I fell into broken glass that time!

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes tearing)

[Terrified] Oh God no...please! Don't do that! Isn't my mouth enough? I'm sure-

*The listener immediately shoves the entire length of his dick into your pussy and starts fucking you hard and deep.*

[On the verge of tears] Ow...oh God...it hurts...stop it...

Someone...help...save me...

*The listener then starts choking you with one hand.*

[Strained] No...I...I'm so sorry...please...don't kill me...

*The listener slaps you with his free hand while still choking you with the other.*

[Strained] *moan* I...I get it now...why you're wearing the mask...you wanna expose & ruin me...

[Strained] All the torment I've done...to others and to you...this is my punishment...

[Strained] And I...I deserve this...

[Strained] Please...use me...as an apology...let my pussy help you show mercy towards me...

[Strained] Fuck...can't believe...I'm fucking cumming...

*You cum on the listener's dick. He then tosses you to the ground again.*

*coughing* Wait...why are you rubbing me there...no...you're not going to-

*The listener shoves his entire dick in your ass and starts fucking it hard and deep as well.*

*moan* Fuck...my ass hurts so fucking much...but it hurts so good...

How does it feel...to finally rape the bitch that's bullied you for years?

Bet it feels good huh...making me your stress relief fuck toy...

That's it...pound those years' worth of frustration into me...

Make me understand...make me understand with your cock...

*The listener continues to slam his dick hard inside you.*

Everyone that's watching...look...look at my lowly, slutty schoolgirl face...it's the face of a slave for cock...

I have as much importance to Sir as those tissues & socks you all jerk yourselves into...

Keep stroking those cocks...I wanna be your masturbation tool as well...

Use me more, Sir...it's all I want...to be your cum slave...

*The listener smacks you a couple more times.*

I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum from the pain...please cum with me, Sir...

*You and the listener cum at the same time. The listener then pulls out of you.*

Thank you Sir...for deeming me worthy of your semen...any time you need something to fuck or abuse...I'll come rushing over...

I'm so glad...I can finally be...the real me now...*moan*

*The listener then ends the live stream.*

**-EPILOGUE- (THE FOLLOWING PART IS A COMPLETELY OPTIONAL EPILOGUE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PERFORM IT, YOU CAN END IT AT THE LINE ABOVE.)**

*Several months later, you and the listener are doing a live show in front of a small paying crowd at a park.*

*moan* That's it! Keep jerking those cocks to me and Sir fucking! Remember, you can't touch but you're free to cum anywhere you want on me!

You can splatter my face...shoot in my mouth...cum on my tits...nut on my ass...you can even spray it in my hair!

My entire body is a cum target for you! Don't hold back and cover me in your creamy jizz!

*The listener smacks your ass a few times.*

Keep fucking me & smacking my ass, Sir! I'm nothing more than your own personal breeding sow! A common dumb animal for you to creampie in over and over! 

My useless brain has been turned into mush because of your alpha cock!

*The listener then smacks your pussy a few times as well.*

I love you, Sir! I love you so much! Please keep abusing my perverted slave cunt! *moan*

Oh my God...it's my old group of friends! The ones that used to help me bully you! 

Can I call them over, Sir? Please? I want them to see me drown in bliss...

-pause-

*squeal* Yay! Thank you, Sir!

[Yelling] Hey Greg, Regina, Quinn, Jade! Over here! It's me!

-pause-

How are you guys? *moan* Haven't seen you in months!

Sorry I suddenly disappeared, but I'm safe and sound with Sir now! So you can tell my Mom to stop having the cops look for me! I'm totally *moan* fine!

Wait! Where are you guys going? Don't go! Don't you wanna join in on the fun?

Come on Greg...I know you always liked me...here's your chance to jerk one off to me, with my approval!

Guys? Guys! Come back!

-pause-

Oh my God...my friends just abandoned me...and the looks of disgust on their faces...

*loud moan* Oh my God! The thought of it all...it's making me cum... 

*You cum hard as the listener cums inside you and all the crowd members cum on you, giving you a bukkake.*

Fuck...all that cum...just for me...

I can't even open my eyes, there's so much cum...fuck you guys all taste so good...

Thank you Sir...for giving me the ultimate humiliation...having my old friends see the true me...

My old life is officially dead...now I am truly...Sir's fuck pet...

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
